


【康汉】安德森

by DrAudlin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrAudlin/pseuds/DrAudlin
Summary: 康纳想要给自己取名为康纳·安德森。汉克不在乎这件事。
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 9





	【康汉】安德森

**Author's Note:**

> 依旧是18年写的，但我还是发了（＾◇＾）

“我想要得到你的允许，副队长。”

康纳说，把手上的电子文件递给他。

汉克讶异地挑了挑眉毛，没有立刻接过它，而是让自己的身体倚着门框。打了一个哈欠，汉克把自己乱糟糟的头发揉得更乱了一些，然后年长者才从目光灼灼地看着他的康纳手中接过文件。

“这是什么？”汉克漫不经心地问道。

“这是我们仿生人革命军达成的一项新决策。我在会议结束后就马上过来了，想要得到在这件事上你的允许，”康纳说，把自己的语调放缓了一些。“——我能把自己命名为康纳·安德森吗，副队长？”

汉克抬起头来。“你必须要得到我的同意申请才会通过吗？”

“不。我断定我有必要在登记名字之前先问过你，既然你是安德森这个姓氏的原主人，而我又是那个想和自己敬重的人拥有同样姓氏的人。我能预料到，如果我真的这么做了，你周围的那些人会对此发表一些看法，所以我——”

“你可以把自己命名为康纳·安德森，”汉克打断他，“我什么都不会说。”

康纳小小地笑了一下，紧接着他注意到汉克看起来不太高兴。他问道：“你为什么看起来心情不愉快？是我的请求太冒昧了吗？”

“好吧，”汉克低声嘟囔了几句，把自己一只脚立在门的中间，好阻止自己的狗向仿生人靠近。“我来告诉你一件事：如果你在休息日的早上六点半敲响某个人的大门，你不应该指望那个人会热情迎接你，尤其是带着一些不那么重要的问题。”

“那不是——”

门在康纳面前猛地关上了。康纳在原地站了一会儿，额上的led灯变成了黄色；然后他离开了，心里仍然满是困惑，并且此行的问题仍然没有得到解决。

*******

官方的正式通告在当天中午的时候发布了。为了区别众多相同外表的仿生人，也为了与人类更好地进行交流、因为他们无法直接扫描仿生人的序列号来辨别仿生人，以及为了方便加深仿生人之间的感情，仿生人被要求在七个工作日内完成姓名登记，姓名包括名字和姓氏。相同型号外表的仿生人姓名不能一样，至于如何判定，按照的是先来后到的顺序。

一天后，官方宣布不得再使用类似“文（One）·文（One）”、“图（Two）·图（Two）”、“特恩（Ten）·特恩（Ten）”的数字作为姓名来登记，因为有一个同一系列的仿生人姓名已经排到了七十九；两天后，官方宣布同一系列的仿生人，拥有相同名字或者相同姓氏的人要限制在一定比例以内；三天后，“皮斯（Peace）”、“皮斯弗（Peaceful）”、“弗里曼（Freeman）”、“弗登（Freedom）”、“安卓（Android）”成为了仿生人最受欢迎的姓氏；有十几位仿生人联合申请把自己的姓氏命名为“爱马库斯（LoveMarkus）”，没有成功，后来他们只好改为曼菲尔德，因为那是仿生人首领马库斯现在的姓氏。曼菲尔德的姓氏来源是马库斯的思想启蒙导师卡尔·曼菲尔德。

他们在第三天的时候终于再次见面。

康纳——看起来跟往日并没有什么不同，把任务资料放在汉克的办公桌上，还顺手给汉克带了一杯温水，而不是人人都会喝的咖啡。

汉克刚想抬头向他打招呼，康纳就迫不及待地开口了：

“你考虑得怎么样，副队长？”仿生人警探满是期待地问，“我拥有成为康纳·安德森的资格吗？”

汉克拿杯子的手抖了一下，没回答，只是控制着让自己不太明显地环顾了一下四周。办公室里除了他和康纳，只剩两个人类，三个仿生人，其他人都外出工作了。没有人注意到他们这边。汉克示意康纳在对面坐下——康纳的新办公桌就在汉克的对面——然后拿起面前的文件，假装自己是在阅读。康纳把自己的身体往右偏，因为电脑正挡在他们的正中间；他看向汉克，汉克也抬头看了他一眼，于是康纳只好把自己恢复到规规矩矩的坐着的姿势。

“我以为你已经那么干了。”汉克说，杯子举在半空中。

“我没有。”康纳说。

“为什么不？我都说了我不介意了。”

“因为……”康纳想了想，“你看起来不太高兴。我想要得到你真心实意的允许，安德森副队长，而不是像这样的……”

他真诚地感到难过起来。“我希望你能更加喜欢我，汉克。我想要我们的关系再亲密一些。”

如果不是知道康纳这番话绝对不会有第二种意思，第二种意思意味着爱情、性和告白，汉克绝对会把他赶出去。但这是康纳，康纳是个该死的还未满六个月的仿生人（他下个月才到），是他的朋友、搭档，他不能因为对方 **喜欢** 自己就破口大骂。

所以汉克只好生硬地转移了话题：“我现在还能叫你康纳吗？有没有哪个你的兄弟抢先登记为康纳了？”

康纳无意拆穿他。

“没有。我的名字还是康纳。”

“那就好。”汉克说。

他们沉默了一会儿，直到汉克真正开始读起自己手上的文件，康纳也开始搜寻起资料。两小时后汉克邀请康纳去吃午饭。下午的时候他们一起去出外勤，两个人都没再提起注册名字的事。

*******

第五天的时候，汉克发现自己少有地焦躁起来，不是因为自己，而是为了康纳。

仿生人开始流行起互相喊对方的新名字。在大街上很容易就可以看到，两个异常仿生人见面，除了眼神交流（辨别对方是不是仿生人），还要特别庄重地、正式地跟对方打招呼：你好，我是布朗科（Blank）·十五（Fifteen），请问你是？——我是冉登（Random）·皮斯（Peace），很高兴认识你。汉克第一次碰到这种情形又感到好笑又感到欣慰，好笑的是仿生人一本正经地给自己取了这样的名字，并且还会解释说这是深思熟虑的结果，欣慰的是这些生命体总算在一步步拥护自己来之不易的自由，开始学习和接触人性。

然而，至少有三次他和康纳走在街上，有路过的仿生人跟他和康纳打招呼，然后问起康纳的名字，康纳只是一脸忧伤地回答：“我还没有正式姓名。但我以前一直被叫做康纳。”那位陌生仿生人只好安慰地拍拍康纳的肩，说你应该早点想好，不然过了期限就要在限定的名字和姓氏里面进行选择了。

然后，见鬼的，康纳更加忧伤地说，也许那样最好！……汉克站在一边感觉自己的负罪感都满得溢出来了，即使康纳本身不需要他允许就可以登记为康纳·安德森，他也早就同意了康纳取这样的名字……

但康纳没有在他面前再提起这件事；汉克只好主动挑起这个话题。

“康纳。”

“什么事，副队长？”

“你那个……注册名字的事搞定了吗？”

话刚一问出口汉克就后悔了。然而康纳看着他的眼睛，然后用一种绝对只有人类才会做出来的表情还有忧郁的语气说：“没有。我还没有……得到那个人的允许。”

“——那你打算怎么办？”

“随机名字。我会让自己随便取一个名字。如果我不能和自己唯一想要拥有同样姓氏的人拥有同样姓氏，我情愿不要，能拖多久就拖多久。”

他们一起来到汉克的家门前了。康纳以为汉克会像往日那样跟自己告别，但汉克推门邀请他进去，显然是想继续刚刚的话题。康纳点点头，顺从地走进汉克·安德森的家门：他总是愿意与汉克相处得更久一些。

相扑跑到房间别的地方去玩了。康纳在沙发上笔直地坐好，等待汉克把外套脱掉，再把出了汗的衣服换掉，然后走进卧室去拿了一件新衣服。当汉克返回大厅的时候，康纳正在熟练地把玩着他的硬币。

“我忽然想到了一件事。”汉克说，手上拿着两瓶啤酒，“冰的。你要吗？”

“不了，谢谢。”康纳说，把硬币收起来。

“你的损失。”汉克在他旁边坐下。

年长者舒舒服服地喝了一大口啤酒，转头便碰上仿生人搭档不赞同的目光。汉克把啤酒放下，开始讲起了正事。

“你们——你们仿生人，注册姓名对于你们来说是一件新奇的事，那是你们努力想要证明自己有生命的表现。”他停了停，“我不反对这个。不如说我很高兴看到你们这样。但是……康纳，对于我们人类来说，名字远远没有那么简单。”

“请告诉我答案，副队长。”康纳盯着他，“我真的很想和你一样……我想对别人说我是康纳·安德森。”

“这就是问题所在，康纳，你不能随随便便因为自己和某个人关系好，就想要和某人的姓氏一样，因为这在我们这里完全不是一回事！”汉克大声说。“这不仅仅是一个名字——我的父亲赋予了安德森的姓氏，我于是成为了汉克安德森；我有过妻子又失去了她；我没能救下我的儿子；现在我独自生活在这里，我觉得我没有必要再给自己徒增烦恼了。再说，法律可不会承认一位人类和仿生人有同样的家族姓氏。”

“我……这是不是说，即使我真的给自己取名为康纳·安德森，我也和你的毫无联系……？”康纳问。

康纳脸上的表情让汉克的内疚感加重了。人类缓和了自己的语气：“理论上来说，是的。但我不那么认为。”汉克让自己避免和康纳亮起来的眼神对上。“如果——我是说如果——我真的‘真心实意’地同意你给自己取名为康纳·安德森，我会觉得你是我的责任。”这个词他已经很久没想起来了。听起来可真陌生。“我会认为我需要保护你，你是我的家人，我会想要把自己的房子给你，所有财产留给你，要是我突然出了意外，我会想要你帮忙照顾我的狗，让你告诉那群人不要搞那么复杂的葬礼仪式。如果我变得更老了，我可能会理所应当地想要你过来照顾我。”

“……我会想要你平稳快乐地过完一生。你会在我心里变得很重要。”

“我现在不是你心里一个很重要的人吗？”康纳问。

“ **你是。** 但那不代表——”

这次轮到康纳打断他了。

康纳忽然凑近了——汉克不自在地往后倾，注意到仿生人额上的led灯该死的竟然还是蓝色，然后康纳用一种无比坚定地、无比平和的语气说：

“我明白了，汉克。”

“我只需要成为你的配偶就行了，对不对？我会努力完成任务的。”

汉克本应该阻止对方。但康纳眼里纯粹的快乐迷惑了他，那种宛如孩童般的喜悦使他放下了戒备，他打算以后再跟康纳挑明，至少等到康纳完成登记名字之后再说。

此后汉克·安德森也一直没让自己想起来这件事。

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> 第六天康纳去耶利哥讨论申请了仿生人和人类婚姻法<3<3
> 
> “当所有仿生人都在纠结给自己取什么名字的时候，康纳第一时间就想到了汉克，他也只会想到汉克。这是RK800-51异于其他仿生人的最明显的地方：他有一位关心自己的人类搭档，他也爱着对方。  
> 现在康纳的电子大脑还没有意识到自己坠入了爱河。  
> 但他以后会明白的。”


End file.
